Katara Demands To Be Spanked
by Spankwank
Summary: Oh Nooo! Aang discovers Katara's secret spanking fetish. What is she doing to do? spanking spanked spank. Adult katang light BDSM, anal
1. Chapter 1

"Aang wait, don't!" Katara said. But it was too late.

Aang was moving into Katara's apartment. Their relationship was becoming serious, sharing a room and everything. Aang was unpacking his stuff and making room for his belongings. While clearing out somethings in the closet, a cardboard box caught his attention. He started to open it. He and Katara were together for some time now, so he didn't even think it was too much of a problem to go through her stuff.

He found sexual magazines. "Aang wait, don't!" Shrieked Katara, wearing a blue top and dark blue yoga pants as she walked into the bedroom. But it was too late. He took out a magazine, it was full of pictures of ladies being spanked. He took out another magazine and it was about spankings too. Nothing but women being spanked. One picture showed a woman bent over a table sticking her butt up patiently waiting for a man with a paddle to hit her. Another picture had a busty lady with wide hips on all fours, She had a young man sitting on top of her. The man had his hands on her beautifully shaped ass. He was smacking them like drums. There were countless of other pictures, all of them were girls being whacked on their bottoms in various positions.

He Looked at Katara, her face was red with embarrassment. There was a brief moment of silence. "Well now you know my secret.", she said timidly, finally breaking the quietness.

"I just can't believe you never told me, some of this stuff would be fun for us to do." said Aang.

"Really?!" Katara said surprised. "You don't think it's weird or anything?"

"No, Not at all." He said still going through the magazine, looking at an image of a woman who was presenting her bottom to two men. One had a paddle and the other had a wooden ruler.

"So you wouldn't mind spanking me? It wouldn't be weird to you at all?"

"Katara... I would be more than delighted to spank you." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see then"

"I didn't realize you were such a pervert." she said grinning as her embarrassment faded away.

"Hey, who's the one with the spanking magazines? You are so naughty, I think you need to be punished."

"Oh and who gonna punish me?" She said with a smirk.

Aang sat on the bed, "Come here" he told her

Katara was excited. She came next to Aang and laid herself over his lap, placing herself in such a position so his hand can easily strike her butt.

Even though it was her fetish, Katara has never actually been spanked before. Well she had tried to spank herself a few times, but it just wasn't enough and she wanted someone to spank her till she couldn't stand it, something she felt she couldn't do on her own. She felt a little scared, but she knows this is what she wanted, besides Aang wouldn't get too carried away and actually hurt her, she thought. She laid on his lap waiting to be spanked.

He started off slow and steady. He smacked one cheek and then the other keeping a pattern. He steadily quicken his pace, making sure his hand hit every inch of her bottom. Katara was feeling more force in each of his spanks, she felt her butt getting warmer and warmer.

"Ow" She cried out.

*SMACK*

"Ouch"

*SMACK*

"Ohhh"

Aang was really getting into it. He loved the way she moaned after each whack and the way her bottom jiggles when he smacked it around. He felt as though he could spank her for hours, all day maybe. He added more force and gave her ass the hardest whack yet. Katara jump a bit and came off his lap.

"Do you want to stop?" He said. Aang felt guilty that he had enjoyed smacking her ass so much, he really hoped that he could continue it, but he wasn't sure she could handle anymore and he was okay with that. This was for her enjoyment anyways.

Katara rubbed her bottom. Her butt wasn't hurting too bad, but it does sting quite a bit. She rubbed it for a minute more, feeling its heat. Aang was still waiting for her response.

She put herself back into position over Aang's lap. "I thought this was punishment and if you think I deserve to be punished, what am I to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Things have moved more quickly than I anticipated. It seems that Aang likes to spank me as much as I like to take it.", Katara told herself.

He should be coming anytime soon, she thought mentally preparing herself and her bottom for the trashing that it will soon receive. Don't get her wrong she enjoys it though she couldn't explain why. I mean why do I enjoy getting my backside tanned? She pondered. Am I some weirdo? And is Aang a sort of sadist since he enjoys punishing me? Well, it's not like its punishment if I like it.

A few minutes later Aang came through the door and Katara greeted him with an enormous hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aang smiled at her while his hands went towards her ass, Each hand squeezing one of her round cheeks, Katara couldn't help but be aroused.

Aang noticed that she was wearing a tight button down shirt revealing her perky breast with a short skirt which barely covered her round ass. Aang wasted no more time and grabbed her by the hand walking her straight to the bedroom and before she knew it he was sitting on the bed with her in the traditional spanking position: over his knees with her ass up in the air.

So the spanking began; Aang started smacking her ass at a slow pace for now, to warm her up for more to come. Katara was starting to recognize a rhythm of how He smack her ass. Almost like a slow beat being played on the bongos she thought to herself.

Katara was relaxed over Aang's lap so her mind began to wonder from this point.

She started thinking of various spanking positions she remembered in her magazines. One especially where a girl's round ass was being played with. The lady was on all fours, with a young and slimmer man sitting on top of her, smacking her bum around like drums.

There was another position she thought would be fun, the wheel-barrow position.

Katara thought as her mind continued to wonder away from the ass whooping she was getting right now.

I would have to be on all fours on the floor and then Aang would have to reach for my bottom, putting it into his lap, leaving my head way down but my ass way up, making it a perfect target for a hardcore spanking. She thought to herself.

Katara's mind soon returned to the smack down her ass was getting now since Aang was starting to put more force into it. He still kept the same pace with the slaps only over her skirt so far, but the addition force he added was enough to make her wiggle in his lap

She started to squeal a little, she recognized Aang loved it when she made noise during a spanking, for she can feel his erection beneath her. She intentionally made more moans to see his body's reaction, and sure enough she felt him get harder.

"Aang" she said turning her head towards him while still remaining over his knees.

"Yeah?" he replied, he paused with his hand midway from another impact.

"I know you like the way I moan when you spank me. If you spank me harder I'll moan even more."

With that Aang left her skirt up and pulled her blue panties down to her knees. "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"How so?"

"Let's see if you can survive an extra five minutes with me spanking you as hard as I can"

She thought about this. "Alright, but let's add some stakes." Katara got up from Aang's lap, and walk out the room. "Stay right here." she told him. A moment later she returned with a timer-like device.

"As soon as I start this it will ring in five minutes… If you don't make me beg for the spanking to end by then, you'll have to eat my pussy every morning for the rest of the week."

Aang gave it some thought before replying. Thinking of whatever he could add to this. "Okay I accept, but if you can't take it and you beg me to stop, then we get to try anal."

Katara was not so surprised with Aang wanting to do anal, He had asked her many times and she constantly had to tell him no. The idea of Aang fucking her asshole didn't make her feel all that comfortable.

"How about we make it a similar deal both ways and I suck you every morning for the rest of the week instead."

Aang really thought about it. That wasn't a bad idea either, but he stuck to this original deal. "This could be the best time to try anal, maybe you'll like it a lot, like you do spankings.

And if you don't like it then we don't have to do it ever again."

Katara was ready to argue this, but she had to admit she was a little curious about anal and how it felt. She sighed. Already regretting what she was about to say next.

"Okay I accept but if I win, you'll have to eat my pussy twice every day for this week. Once in the morning as soon as I wake up and once at night before I go to sleep. And you can never mention anal again unless I ever bring it up first."

"Deal!"

And with that Katara set up the timer then toke off her panties. She went to Aang and placed herself back in to position over his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara felt a little confident in winner their wager. She couldn't see Aang spanking her to the point of tears or anything like that, but today was the day he was going to show her what he can do and she is more than willing to take it.

Usually Aang starts off soft to warm her up before really laying the hard swats. But instead he went straight to work on her ass. He was swinging much harder than Katara anticipated.

"OUCH!"

"OHH!"

"NOT SO HARD!"

It took a minute or two but Katara was eventually getting used to it. She felt the pain melt away and replaced with the warm and tingling feeling that she longed for. Once Aang noticed she was enjoying herself, he increased his pace and swing. Tears started to form from her eyes, she kept her head down so Aang couldn't see them.

Eventually Katara couldn't take it anymore, her ass felt like it was on fire. She made a sudden realization that Aang was always holding back before, but now he was giving her a real punishment which she wasn't ready for.

"Aang *OW* Stop!"

"No more!"

"OKAY YOU WIN! OW"

But all of Katara's pleas were ignored. Aang just didn't want to stop. Watching Katara's ass redden and jiggled from every slap was addicting. She squirmed as she tried to break free from Aang's lap, but he held her tightly in place with his other arm. Katara didn't realize just how strong he was.

He kept a tempo with each strike on her rear, each hit getting harder and harder. At this point she was full out rambling.

"AANG PLEASE *OW* STOP!"

"MY *OUCH* ASSHOLES YOURS!"

"JUST *OUCH* GIVE MY BUTT *OW* A BREAK!"

"I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL! *OWWW* I SWEAR"

The bell had ringed a while ago, but Aang didn't even notice, he was still busying tanning Katara's bottom with no hint of stopping anytime soon. At this point she had given up. She no longer resisted or squirm, she just laid quietly on his lap.

Aang was so fixated on the spanking it toke him a while to notice that she was no longer squirming or making noise. He stop then gave her one loud smack on her right cheek, she didn't cry out like she used too. He gave her another slap, again no response. He instead heard her sniffling.

He rubbed Katara's sore bottom to sooth it a bit. He did this for around five minutes. Katara felt herself slowly relaxed and able to speak.

"If you ever spank me like that again… just give me a warning first." She said casually.

"Sure thing, I may have gone overboard" Aang admitted. "But despite all the tears, you must have enjoyed it a bit, since your soaking wet down there."

Katara blushed. She wanted to say something, but she kept quiet letting Aang focus on giving her tush the aftercare it so desperately needed. There were as a few minutes of silence.

Aang continued to massage her throbbing bottom.

"Some lotion would really help soothe the sting, but we're out. Can you go and buy some?"

Katara said turning her head towards Aang, still lying over his knees.

"Yea, sure thing"

"You wouldn't mind if I also get the anal lube for tonight too?" Aang said with an innocent yet smug look on his face.

Katara pouted, she hoped Aang would have forgotten.

"Fine, fine. Just promise me you'll be gentle tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Aang laid on the bed, while Katara gave him a lube handjob. He was going to penetrate her ass so she made sure his dick was completely covered with lubricant.

Aang was in bliss as Katara's hands moved up and down his shaft coving it with the cool gel. However Katara was nowhere near as contend. She wasn't ready to take it in the butt.

"I don't think I'm prepared for this at all, like this stuff can be dangerous and painful."

"Katara, you'll be fine, trust me." Aang said calming her down.

Katara was a little afraid, she toke some deep breaths which helped her unwind a bit

"Alright… I'm ready"

She got into doggystyle position.

No turning back now, she thought.

Aang poured lubricant onto his hand and slowly forced one finger in her butthole.

Katara felt herself clench up as Aang's finger continued to go in and out of her.

Eventually she got used to it. She felt her ass unclench more and more making it easier for his finger to slip in and out of it.

Aang added another finger into her ass. It toke her a while to get use to the width but it began to feel alright. Relaxed and loosed, Katara now felt confident enough to take on Aang's cock.

"Okay, I'm ready" she said.

With that Aang toke his lubed up cock and began to slowly push it into her tight butt. It was an inch in now and Katara already felt his girth expanding her ass. Her belly tensed and her breath was becoming jagged as she took inch after inch of him.

"Oh! Ohhhh!" she panted

Aang pulled all the way out and slowly push himself back in over and over. She felt her butt loosen with each thrust, accommodating to Aang's cock.

He began to thrust wildly, Katara started playing with her clit.

With one final shove in her ass, Aang came deep inside her.

He pulled his rod out.

Cum gushed out of her newly expanded ass.

"How was it?" Aang asked

"It was okay" She replied


	5. Chapter 5

"How's anal ?", asked Mai

"It wasn't too bad", replied Katara

Mai has been Katara's friend since they here were kids. Ever so often she would visit her. They talked about things like old childhood memories, the latest trends, and other harmless gossip. However many of their conversations ended up about the freaky stuff they do.

"Taking a dump must be easier now that your ass is extra open" Mai chucked

"That's not funny" Katara said letting Mai know she was not amused.

"Claim down, I'm only kidding."

"He also spanked the hell out of me right before fucking my ass."

"Ouch, your butt didn't have a break at all yesterday."

"Well the spanking was actually pretty exciting. Here let me show you the aftermath."

Inside the safety of Mai's house Katara toke her pants and panties off revealing her round soft ass to her friend. Her ass had red hue hand marks all over it.

"Impressive, but I would of spanked you harder, you should see what I did to the maid last night."

Mai pick up a bell from the table and ringed it. A brief moment later an attractive girl with hips wider than average, in a maid's uniform came in. She notice Katara's bare red ass but gave little reaction as if it was normal for young ladies to have their butts out in the open. Mostly because in Mai's home it was a normal occurrence.

"June, show Katara what happened to you last night."

Without hesitation June pulled her panties down, raised her skirt above her waist, and then bent herself over a table giving Katara and Mai a perfect view of her big round ass.

Her ass was solid red. The colors and marks showed especially well on June's soft skin.

"Wow" Katara said "I don't even think my ass can be this red no matter how hard Aang spanks me."

"Yea June's big ass is really tender. That's why it's so much fun to whop." Mai stated

Katara couldn't resist such a perfect display of ass and gave June's bottom a hard smack.

She felt the jiggle of June's ass across her hand. Katara give her another slap then another. She loved the way June's bottom shook around and the way it felt on her hand. This must be what Aang feels when he spanks her, she thought.

It feels good.

June didn't seem to mind at all. Katara continued on, smacking around June's curvy ass.

"I can get the paddle and cane for you if you want to try them out?" June said.

"You take implements to you bottom? How does the paddle and cane feel?" Katara asked.

"Well in my opinion nothing beats the feeling of a hand spanking, but a paddle is definitely fun to be whopped with from time to time." June said

"Being caned is extremely painful" She continued. "But there is no other experience like it. Once I got used to the sting, I loved it. There are some days where I just need to be caned before I get any work done."

"I can vouch for that" Mai added

"You want to try them out on June? Or maybe you want a taste of it yourself?" Mai said deviantly."

Without warning a voice caught everyone by surprise. "So this is what you do in your free time?"

It was Zuko with Aang beside him.

All of them have been friends since childhood and they've all kept in touch.

"So you've started whopping Katara now?" Zuko ask Aang after getting a look at Katara's redden ass.

"Yea, she's really into it." he answered.

"I gotta ask, what happened to June's butt? It's as red as tomatoes!" said Aang.

"I'm not sure" replied Zuko.

"Mai spanked me all night long." June answered.

Zuko gave a look to Mai that she was all too familiar with.

"Mai needs a taste of her own medicine. June get the paddle." Zuko said.

"You can't tell me what to do. This is my house and my maid… Ah who am I kidding, I want this."

Zuko laid on the couch, Mai toke her pants and panties off revealing her pearly round ass. She eagerly made her way towards Zuko, then laid over his knees in the traditional spanking position.

Zuko got a few swats in before June came in with the paddle.

She handed it to him. Zuko wasted no time and swung the paddle over and over unto Mai newly rosy ass.

Zuko has been at it for a while now with no signs of stopping. Mai encouraged him.

"That's it babe! "

"Harder! Till I cry!"

"Paddle me more! Paddle me more!"

Katara, Aang and June watched.

Tears began to fall from Mai's face, but she still kept her composure.

Katara was impressed with Mai. She would have been balling and kicking by now.

June was envious. She wanted to be in Mai's position right now.

Mai face was as red as her ass now, tears falling to the floor.

"Alright hop off now" Zuko said

Mai got off his lap and was about to give Zuko a kiss, but he stopped her.

"Oh were not done yet, Everyone else needs to get a chance to spank you, Aang have a seat. Mai get over his lap."

"Katara, you okay with me spanking her?" Aang said

"Sure, as long as I get a turn."

Mai without hesitation placed herself over Aang's lap.

Aang raised his hand up and sent it straight to Mai right butt cheek. He lifted his hand again but this time went for her left cheek. He continued this pattern of right cheek then left cheek.

Aang noticed Mai's ass was a tad smaller than Katara's and didn't jiggle as much, but still he enjoyed wailing on it.

Mai still in pain from the last spanking was going crazy. In a few short minutes she started to lose her composure. She was kicking and wiggling off of Aang's lap with all her might. Aang just let her go. She jumped up and instantly rubbed her bottom. Her butt felt like it was on fire.

"I believe it my turn now." said Katara

Mai gave herself some time to let her bottom cool off.

"Just so you know, I never back away from this sorts of challenge."

And with that Mai willingly bent herself over the table revealing her glowing ass to everyone.

Katara and June shared her's bottom. Each stuck to a cheek and slapped away. They didn't spank as hard as Zuko or Aang, but smacked hard enough to keep Mai's butt a strong red.

Despite the rough spanking, Everyone Knew Mai was enjoying herself.

Her lower half was soaking wet and the more they spanked her, the wetter it got.

Once Katara and June finished with her ass, Mai dropped to floor half conscious. Overwhelmed with pain and pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang had Mai's paddle in his hand. The solid wooden object felt much lighter than Aang anticipated. He swung it in the air a bit, practicing.

June and Zuko left to go get an ice pack for Mai's throbbing bottom leaving Aang and Katara to keep an eye on her. She had fainted on the floor, her red ass hanging out.

Katara observed Aang messing around with the paddle. He was getting into one of his dominating moods again, she thought.

"Your gonna give me a blowjob right now. If you do a good job, I'll reward you with a hard paddling."

"Right now? We can't do that in someone else's home."

"Really? Your already half naked from the waist down, besides no one here would care at all. Now get on your knees and crawl towards me." Aang said pulling his pants down, revealing his hard cock.

Katara pouted but did as she was told, and crawled on all fours.

Down on her knees she reached for his cock.

Working his shaft Katara let her lips puckered onto the head waiting for the eventually spunky load to enter her mouth.

June and Zuko came in to the room. Katara knew this would of happen still she focused on what she was doing.

She continued to jerk Aang's dick with her hand as her tongue licked the top.

"You're going too easy on her, face fuck that bitch." Commented Zuko

Pressured by his peer, Aang decide to do just that. He placed his hand onto the back of Katara's head. Her hair was soft he thought.

He held her head tightly and then pushed her face down to his crouch, forcing her to swallow his cock.

Katara did not resist. She could feel his penis making it way towards the entrance of her throat. His hand holding her in place. With her mouth full of cock, she was forced to breathe through her nose. The whiff of Aang's cock is all she could smell at this point.

Eventually Aang released his grip from her Katara the chance to raise her head up, allowing herself some fresh air.

Only few moments later however Aang pushed her face back down. He continued the motion, thrusting Katara's head up and down his dick. Katara didn't seem to mind him using her face and mouth like that. Her hands which she originally used to stroke his cock were now free to make their way down her pussy. She played with herself as Aang shoved her mouth back and forth on his dick.

Aang's thrusted her head more wildly causing her to bobbled uncontrollably. He felt himself coming soon. He pushed Katara's face all the way down his cock allowing his cum to run smoothly down her throat.

Aang's dick was so deep in her mouth that cum did not even have a chance to touch her tongue. It just went slowly went down her throat. She swallowed hard, feeling the strange tingle of warm slime streaming down into her stomach.

Aang released Katara's head from his grip and laid down on the couch, he was tired but satisfied. Katara tried to get up from the floor but her knees have fallen asleep. With some struggle she was able to get up and laid herself right by her boyfriend.

"You promised me spanking if it did a good job."


End file.
